Just Stop This
by Auua Ytjoml
Summary: "Just one more thing. One more miracle, Merlin, for me. Just- Just don't be dead." - Arthur is free. Free to slip back into his normal life with normal duties and normal expectations. Free to do anything but the one thing he wants more anything else; to bring Merlin back. (AU from the end of Season Two. No Slash.)
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

A/N: So I know I'm supposed to be working on 'Down at the Tavern' but this bug bit me while listening to the Le Mis soundtrack and I had to get it down. Be reassured that this is 100% completed and will be updated at regular intervals. I'm still working on the next installment of of the Tavern story. It's a three part that will be posted all at once so that should make any of you who follow that story happy.

Anyway, on to the angst!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\ \/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/ \\/\/\\/\

No.

No.

No.

Arthur stands there as the flames rise higher and higher. The heat bends the evening air until nothing can be seen within, just twisting tendrils of fire that lick greedily at the air as if starved for fuel.

Oxygen.

Arthur gasps as if he can't get enough. His wrists are bloody despite the padding added to the heavy manacles to prevent such damage. Unconsciously he throws himself against them again. The chains snap taunt against where they are bolted into the solid marble wall of the castle courtyard. The bolt is meant for tying horses and thus, though it holds against all the prince's struggles it also wretches his arms up over his head until they are heavy with pain and exhaustion.

This is not happening.

Arthur can see the balcony where his father stands only if he strains his neck back and peers straight up. The King's face is silent, uncommunicative, impassive. Arthur doesn't look. There will be time to hate his father later. Right now…. Right now it his duty to think; to find a solution; a way out, because there's no way that this is the end.

There is a way out.

And be damned if Arthur can't find it despite the small scared voice inside of him whispering, -it's too late."

It's not. It's not. It's not.

Merlin burns.


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

A/N: I have decided that, as I'm going to be gone for a while from the whole internet thing I'll post the first six chapters as a group before i adjourn. These first six are an expansion of a one shot (chapter five is a modified version of that) and the rest of the fic is an expansion/continuation off of them that I started after I realized how cruel it was to leave people hanging. So without further ado, here they are!

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\ \\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

***flashback***

_"So... you are this prophesized _Emrys_ who is suppose to reunite the magic and non-magic populations in peace via this Once and Future King who is, _apparently_, me?"_

_The transition of Merlin's expression from stricken to utterly dumbfounded goes far towards paying off the last bits of resentment and anger and yes fear that Arthur carries inside him towards his- whatever Merlin is. Not a friend. Friends don't keep secrets. They trust each other. Yet Arthur can't deny the bond he feels with the skinny, dark-haired warlock sprawled across the floor at his feet where he's been for the past hour, trying to explain._

_Arthur stretches out a hand. "Come on Idiot. Get up. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with you but… well I do have an unofficial treaty with the druids… and seeing as you're one of them-"_

_"And I did just save your life-" Merlin pipes in encouragingly, finally recovering from his shock with a tiny hint of his broad smile._

_"Nah, that was pure luck. You're too-" He stops as he hears just what he is saying- just what he has said to his- to Merlin so many times before when it is simply not true. He may not have known it then, but he knows now and he will let Merlin know he is appreciated. No other man would have done so much for so little. That stops now. "What I mean to say is… thank you."_

_Merlin peers intently at the prince. "Are you sure you're Arthur? Prince Arthur? Of Camelot? Because the person standing in front of me just accepted my magic as if it was nothing and I'm also pretty sure he just said thank you."_

_"And I'm not saying it again so don't wait for it."_

_Merlin grins sardonically. Arthur shoves him sideways into a tapestry as they exit his rooms. Merlin yelps and runs after Arthur with an insult ready on the tongue._

_Neither notices a withered man, whose face is a familiar presence in the council chambers hustle away. His Prince is enchanted and harboring a sorcerer. The King must hear of this right away._


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

The fire burned out hours ago and all the Prince can do is slump, exhausted, just outside the thin beam of cheery dawn light that penetrates his cell from a window set high in the wall.

There was no body. When the fire died down and the coals were scraped for bones and other remnants there was nothing. No body. No bones. No _bootnails_.

Arthur can only hope.

There is no hope. No one could survive that inferno. Uther had imprisoned Gaius, Arthur and anyone who might have possibly thought about maybe helping Merlin escape. The execution had been a private one to stem the possibility of outside help. Only the King, the Prince, and a select few of Uther's most loyal guards, tasked with stoking the flames, were there to witness the unconscious warlock be dragged out into the courtyard and tied to the pyre. Only Arthur was there to morn and yell and scream at the world.

But there was no body. No charred twisted thing to bury in an unmarked grave as quickly as possible.

Arthur lets out a dry sob. He can't take this… this… uncertainty. Surely Merlin is dead. Surly the only hope possible is that Merlin never woke up as the flames licked at his clothes and melted his skin.

But the thought returns: There was no body.


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4

***flashback***

_The first sign of anything wrong is when Arthur wakes up the next morning to a sword at his throat and padded manacles being fastened to his wrists._

_"What is going on!" He screams and commands them to stop and fights back but the job is half done before he is alert enough to martial his senses and Uther is standing there just to make sure that he doesn't escape._

_"Father! What is the meaning of this?"_

_Uther frowns. "Arthur, You are under arrest for the crime of harboring a sorcerer. I can only hope that his death will break this spell over your mind and allow me to pardon you."_

_"What are you talking about?" he hisses and then remembers._

_He remembers the hunt that had gone entirely awry and how the giant bear like thing that apparently wasn't a bear had backed away from the flowing magic and golden eyes of his manservant. Of Merlin._

_He remembers the agonizing ride back where he'd ignored Merlin completely and wrestled with what to do. Coming to the realization that could lead to only one conclusion. Acceptance._

_How had the King found out?_

_It had only been a day since they returned. What had gone wrong?_

_As he is led to the dungeons a second pair of guards hauling a limp figure along with them joins them. The head flops towards him and he recognizes the high cheekbones and limp black hair immediately._

_"Merlin!"_

_Merlin doesn't respond and it's only then that Arthur sees the blood trickling down from the man's temple._

_"NO! Merlin! Merlin!"_

_His struggles increase until suddenly pain blossoms inside his own skull. Everything is ringing and then blackness encroaches on his vision, consuming him._


	5. Part 1 Chapter 5

Arthur is free now, if you can call it that. The King does.

The Prince is given full run of the castle and training grounds. Within those limits he can go where he wants, do what he will. He isn't expected at meetings, feasts, or training unless he feels up to attending.

Arthur feels trapped.

He paces the hallways like a caged beast. It is easy to see that he is scaring people. The Nobles pass him by with worried glances and snide whispers. The servants either scurry out of his way or pass on looks that are so sickeningly sympathetic that he wants to slap it out of them. He doesn't want sympathy, damn it! He wants _Merlin_. He wants some sign that his brother – yes his _brother_, because that is the closest he can come to describing their bond – is alive.

Arthur is free.

Free to do anything but go out there and bring Merlin back. Free to slip back into his normal life with normal duties and normal expectations. Free to do anything but the one thing he wants more anything else.

"Please."

He stakes out his room, disallowing the entry of anyone, even the servants who would bring him meals and tidy his rooms.

"Please."

He stands at the window, staring down at the courtyard. In the center of the open space the rough cobblestones are stained a sooty black. A few spots of clean white amid the stain give sign of where the very stones had buckled from the heat of the pyre and were replaced later the next day.

"Please Merlin. You- You came into my life and brought fresh air with you. For the first time in my life I could be myself. You- oh _God_ Merlin – Please!"

He doesn't hear the guards shifting uneasily outside his room. His grief consumes him and clashes with that unbidden spark of hope that won't die no matter how unreasonable it may be, no matter how much pain it brings him.

"Just one more. One more miracle Merlin, for me. Please."

His voice is nothing more that the faintest ragged whisper now. He slumps against the stone wall and relishes the pain he receives where his skin catches on a slight protrusion.

"Just- Merlin- _please_. I won't ask for anything else. Just- just don't be… dead."

**A/N: Kudos to anyone who recognizes the quotation from another BBC TV series (along with lots of sad music) that sparked the energizer plot bunny that fueled this fic. I've never watched the show in question other than this one youtube video, but I found it rather heartbreaking and had to bring it across to Merlin. **


	6. Part 1 Chapter 6

***flashback***

_The warlock never wakes up. Anytime it looks as though he might stir a guard enters his cell and hits him over the head again._

_It kills Arthur. From his cell across the aisle he screams and rants until he loses his voice and then he throws himself at the guards until his wrists are raw and bleeding where the manacles dig into his flesh._

_Finally, aching and exhausted Arthur slips in and out of a fitful sleep, glaring daggers at any who dare approach him._

_Around midday a herd of servants are crowed into the group cell at the end of the row. Arthur learns that they are suspected of possibly sympathizing with the young sorcerer. Uther is taking no chances with the evil who had managed to hide in Camelot's very heart for so many years._

_Gwen is one of those brought down. She manages to let Arthur know that Gaius has also been confined to his chambers before one of the guards silences her with a raised hand and a threat._

_The execution will take place as soon as the pyre can be built: that evening._

_They have no time._

_They have no hope._

As the sun sets, Merlin burns.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

**A/N: So how do you like it so far? I promise more is on the way, but it won't show up for a while, maybe over a month, depending on when I get an internet connection next. Compliments, comments, and criticism are always welcomed and appreciated - especially the criticisms on how I might better my writing!**

**Signing off,**

**Auua**


	7. Part 2 Chapter 1

**A/N: One day later... I really am an idiot! I uploaded the chapter and forgot to post it. Sorry!**

**A/N: I'm back! From now on expect updates to be often and regular. **

**Several reviewers commented on the shortness of the first six chapters. To these people and to everyone else who didn't like it but declined to tell me so (shame!) I'll tell you what I told Doctor of Camelot: I went back over and over Part 1 experimenting with making three chapters or making it all one chapter and finally decided to stick with what I started with. To me, chapters are like sentences. They vary in length but you shouldn't end them before the though is completed or continue them after the thought is completed. If you still aren't happy with it well people DO have style preferences and I won't hate you for yours. **

**From now on the chapters WILL be longer by about three times the length at an average of 1000 some words. **

**Now sit back, relax and enjoy the read!**

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\**

"_Arthur?_"

At first he thinks he is hallucinating. It wouldn't surprise him. Arthur's gotten all of four hours of sleep in the last three days and he can tell that he's not got all his wits about him.

_"Arthur. Can you hear me?"_

But the voice is so close, as if he could touch the speaker, though no one is there. The unreasonable spark of hope harboring in his chest expands and he is suddenly afraid. He lets out the breath he'd been holding.

"Mer-" He swallows. "Merlin?"

_"Oh thank God Arthur. I have no idea what's going on. Last thing I remember is going to bed and then I'm waking up in the courtyard to someone walking straight through me. Do you know just how unnerving that is?"_

Arthur gapes. "Where- where are you Merlin?" He whirls. "Are you a- a ghost?" His heart pounds wildly. He can't tell if it's fear or gladness or even…

_"A ghost? I don't think so… why should I be? I can still feel my heart beating and everything. I can't walk through walls. I haven't gained any sudden desire to float around spooking people. …."_ Merlin's familiar cheek is cold comfort issuing as it does from empty air.

Arthur's only initial reaction is to take a deep breath, but when a chair lying on its side, where he'd thrown it in fit of rage, lifts itself up and pushes itself into its place at the table Arthur sits down heavily behind his desk, denial forgotten. The light of the early morning sun spills over his shoulders lending a bit of warmth to his suddenly cold frame.

"Merlin?"

_"Sheesh Arthur. You can't do anything without me, can you? And why do you still sound scared?_ _I'm only insubstantial to living things… and the elements. It's just some spell gone awry-"_

"Merlin."

_"-I'll find a way to remove it and you can come up with some excuse as to why I was absent- I suppose we could use Gaius' tavern excuse but I'd rather not-"_

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur hisses under his breath in the direction of the pile of laundry now folding itself on his bed. "Will you just _listen_ to me! You're supposed to be _dead_! I watched them tie you to the pyre! _God_ Merlin! I watched you burn!"

A floating shirt crumples midair as if Merlin is holding onto it for dear life. For a minute nothing can be heard but quite breathing; series' of short gasps cumulating in deep breaths meant to calm a racing heart. Arthur joins the shirt on the bed, making sure to avoid sitting in Merlin by staying several inches away from the indent next to the bedpost.

"Merlin?"

Finally a quite whisper breaks the silence_. "Arthur?" _The voice is small and scared. Suddenly Arthur hates himself for losing his cool. He'd broken the news in the worst possible way. "_What happened?"_

'Just say it. Merlin needs to know. Don't get emotional,' he tells himself. Arthur gulps and slips into his official voice. "Uther found out somehow. He caught us both as we were sleeping and jailed anyone who might have helped you. He- he only waited long enough to- to- Merlin _there was no body_… How did you survive?"

If possible, Merlin's voice is even smaller now. _"I don't know."_


	8. Part 2 Chapter 2

_"I recognize the invisibility spell... Unfortunately it's really difficult. Something I've never attempted before. I've never had a need for anything better than a glamour. And we don't have to worry about finding the caster. It's my magic keeping the spell going."_

Arthur pinches his nose between his eyes. They've been hidden down here for three hours. He's thirsty, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Merlin is probably _not_ dead, all this talk of magic makes him uncomfortable and it doesn't help that he's completely in over his head.

"What's a glamour?"

_"It's a misdirection spell. The user isn't actually invisible. He just, depending on the type of glamour, take on the appearance of his surroundings or can't be seen if people don't expect him to be there; something like that. The thing with glamours is that anyone who knows that you _are_ there can still see you so it would have been entirely useless when being watched by the people you're trying to escape."_

"And a signature?"

_"Every type of magic has its own look, its own feel. Every person who uses magic leaves their own signature on it, something that you can recognize as belonging to them or them to it. I-"_

"Spit it out Merlin." Arthur sighs when the warlock hesitates.

_"I'm a bit different because I _am_ magic and can _use_ magic."_

Arthur is fairly sure he understands that explanation. Furthermore, the last bit gives him an idea.

"Do you have _two_ of these signatures? Or two variants anyhow?"

_"What do you mean?"_

"You said magical things have a mark and magic users have their own mark. Do you have both? Or does your magic and your use of magic look the same?"

_"You're trying to figure out whether I did a _spell_ or if my magic just reacted?"_

"Yes _Mer_lin."

_"Wow, Clotpole. I guess you're not quite as clueless as I'd imagined."_

Arthur ignores the insult and turns away from the empty space emitting his warlock's voice to examine their current location deep in a series of caves under the castle. To get here Merlin had led him down a twisting, rough hewn passage until they had come out upon the ledge where they now sit.

The warlock had avoided answering any of Arthur's questions about 'what is this place?' and 'how did you find it?' leaving only one clue in the elusive response-"Some things are left better off alone," which the Prince can see becoming Merlin's standard response to anything he doesn't want to share about his past. Arthur is determined to find out regardless as most things about Merlin's past and especially any involving mysterious caves under Arthur's castle probably involve Arthur as well. He is tired of being left in the dark, current circumstances nonwithstanding. But the time for stories is not now. Even the impatient Prince can see that. His first priority needs to be Merlin not his own curiosity.

"Well Merlin? You still there?"

_"...Sorry Arthur. I'm not certain. I've never tried to read my own magic before."_

"Well do you have a guess? I'd ask for an intelligent one but we both know you're an idiot." This last part is delivered with a grin of apology and a hand that lifts as if to ruffle Merlin's hair before it remembers that it can't and doesn't know where to start.

_"Uh- yeah."_ The warlock breaks the awkward moment with a cough as a scuffle as he kicks a rock. He must be standing Arthur surmises. His guess is confirmed when hollow footsteps a moment later trace the sound of Merlin's pacing. _"My guess is it was unconscious, instinctive. Like I said I've never done an invisibility spell this powerful before. And I can't even imagine what it would take to make someone intangible without killing them. So-"_

"Without _killing_ them?" Arthur yelps just as a rock breaks free from the edge and Merlin lets out a yelp of his own.

"Merlin!" Arthur rushes to the edge and peers down into the blackness.

Arthur panics. With the spells in place he'll never find Merlin. Even if he finds a way down there he could walk right past- scratch that- he could walk right _through_ the unconscious idiot without ever knowing it.

"Merlin!"

_"No need to shout."_ The quite voice comes from Arthur's feet and, for a moment he is disoriented_. "And could you step back a bit? You're standing in my head. Honestly I feel rather violated. I wash your socks. I don't even want to know what your feet might be stinking up inside me._

Arthur stumbles back muttering something that may sound like vague curses, but is meant to be an apology.

_"…Thank you. And to answer your question, if you make someone intangible in the wrong way they might not be able to eat, or they might fall forever through the earth, or a hundred other bad outcomes. But don't worry. I can eat. I can drink as long as it isn't pure water – the element thing again. I can breath even if I can't feel the wind.__ There is no reason why I couldn't stay like this for several weeks or longer without any ill effects."_

Arthur shakes his head. "No. You don't know that. We need to lift these- these _spells_- as soon as possible. I-"

He can't say it out loud but Merlin understands anyway. Arthur needs to see Merlin. To touch him and hold him and affirm for himself that Merlin is alive and whole and well. Until then, no matter how fervently he _says_ he believes, Merlin's voice won't be quite real to him.

Merlin won't really be alive to him.

Not quite.


	9. Part 2 Chapter 3

Arthur exits the narrow, guardless servants' passage and strides around the corner past the 'Court Physician' sign half the people who go to Gaius for help couldn't read anyway. He pauses at the door and subtly cocks his head, listening for any sign of potential eavesdroppers. Though the guard on Gaius' door had been removed following the execution, Arthur knows that the physician is still under watch. Of all the people arrested _just in case_ they helped Merlin, it had been taken as a given that Gaius would try; and certainly be the most likely to succeed. That the execution had, presumably, been carried out without a hitch was no reassurance to the king who looked upon his oldest friend with pity and perhaps a touch of fear. One day, Uther knew, he would push his friend too far and the old King was honestly afraid of what would happen when that day came. He just hoped that this wasn't it.

Now, as weary footfalls shuffle to the door, Arthur feels guilt twisting around in his gut. He'd been so caught up in his own grief that he hadn't spared a thought for the kindly old man to whom Merlin had been like a son. The door opens. Gaius peers out and upon catching sight of Arthur sends him a long gaze full of anger and pity before turning around.

"Sire. What can I do for you?" The tone is so frosty that, for a moment, Arthur forgets about Merlin standing somewhere behind him and jumps to defend himself.

"Gaius, I swear it wasn't me. I knew about Merlin's magic and I'm fine with it. I swear."

The response is vehement and filled with angry grief. "Oh I _know_ you didn't tell Uther. I was there for _that_. That's exactly how I know that it was _your_ _recklessness_ that got him caught!"

The words tear into him and suddenly Arthur is panicking. Was it his fault? What if- Gaius' voice continues to trickle through his consciousness.

"-might have been able to stave off scaring if you'd come to me right away but now… You'll carry mark of those wounds on your wrists for the rest of your life."

In retrospect Arthur will think that everything could have gone a lot worse. In the moment it feels like all hell has broken loose.

At Gaius' mention of injuries on Arthur Merlin is shaken out of the stricken daze Gaius' anger had incurred. _"You're injured Arthur? Why didn't you tell me? I-"_

"_Merlin_? What-? How-?" At the sound of Merlin's voice Gaius stutters to stop. His face drains of color. Then his eyes narrow and he jabs an accusing finger at Arthur's solid frame. "_Arthur_, what is the meaning of this! Why can't you leave a poor old man alone? What trickery-"

Arthur can almost see Merlin's frantic gestures that do nothing as the warlock surely tries to push them apart.

_"No!" _Merlin's words are whispered and yes, frantic with worry- whether for Gaius or over Gaius not believing him, Arthur can't tell. _"_No_ Gaius! It really is me. I'm not dead! I don't know what you had to go through- I'm so sorry-"_ His voice breaks off in several dry almost-sobs. _"I'm so, so sorry Gaius-"_

And then the physician is crying as well and Arthur is feeling more and more uncomfortable every minute. He wants to give them some space but he's sure that Gaius will need support… and an explanation. He shrugs uncomfortably and steps back.

"Merlin! _Merlin_. Merlin my boy! What happened to you? Where are you?"

A bench is pulled out to provide seating room for the two young men. _"Right here Gaius. I'm right here. You-You probably know more about what happened than we do. I just know what the aftereffects were. I'm completely invisible, even to myself. That's really weird by the way. Um, I've been clumsier than usual, his Pratness can attest to it. He keeps teasing me about not being able to see my own feet and asking about my weight-"_ His words are accusing but his tone is light and cheerful- _"-Um, I'm also partially intangible. To anything that's alive, even myself. I'm not sure if it's I that can't touch them or they that can't touch me. Um- Oh, and the elements can't touch me either. I can't feel the breeze and Arthur threw a goblet at me. The goblet hit me on the arm; the water in the goblet passed straight through me. I can tell when I'm _in_ something but Arthur can't tell when he's _in_ me. I have a steady pulse-"_ At this point Arthur is beginning to think Merlin is just rambling but a **look** from Gaius stops him from interrupting."_-have experienced no blackouts and only mild dizziness since I woke up this morning and as far as I can tell I have no injuries though I skinned my knees once but I can't feel any pain from the fall. I'm not sure what that's about. Is there anything else Gaius?"_

The physician sighs and in it is a familiar exasperation that barely serves to hide the overwhelming relief and joy the man must be feeling. "Thank you Merlin. It's rare to have a patient who keeps such good record of himself, though if you _hadn't_ I would have…" Gaius opens his mouth to deliver some familiar threat and then trails off.

Arthur understands. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that Merlin is here now.

Merlin is alive.

**A/N: So what do you think so far? Does Gaius' reaction seem in character? Comments, Concerns, and Compliments all welcome! **


	10. Part 2 Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I'm trying to portray Arthur and consciously making the decision to accept Merlin and forgive him but unconsciously not actually being so forgiving. How do you think I'm doing? And is my grammar ok? **

**Enjoy!**

Up until now Arthur had thought he'd accepted Merlin's magic. Really! It wasn't the magic that made him angry. Hadn't he made peace with the druids? It was that someone who he'd thought to be a friend had actually been living lie since the moment the prince met him. Yes, the problem was the lying, the secrets.

In retrospect he realizes that he hadn't quite thought through what being a secretly practitioning sorcerer in Camelot actually entailed.

"You mean to tell me that you've hid several, highly illegal books in your rooms through several searches and no one has ever suspected-?"

"Including you… Sire." Arthur can hear Merlin's cheeky grin in the laughter of his words. He aches to see the real thing. Which brings him back to the fragile book resting in front of him, one of several books of magic they were pursuing for anything on intangibility or the invisibility spell Merlin recognized- though how he could feel a spell cast _on_ him and recognize it from words on a page Arthur has no idea. The book is also the only one written in English which means that Arthur has time to read a little of each page as he makes his way from cover to cover. Gaius and Merlin each have several books, completing the rest of the small library.

Speaking of Merlin. Arthur takes another peek at the invisible third member of their party. Merlin appears to be flipping through the pages so fast that Arthur can't understand how his fingers can move so fast much less read anything along the way. Merlin must have caught him staring because the pages stop their fluttering with a jerk as the warlock explains, _"I'm flipping through them with magic. It's kind of hard to explain, but I can try…"_

"No, no, that's alright Merlin." He hurriedly assures his, not-friend, before the warlock launches into another attempt at explanation. He might be much less of an idiot in some ways than Arthur had ever suspected but he's still rotten at explaining anything in a timely, understandable manner. Frankly Arthur just wants to avoid the headache. If Merlin can use magic to speed things up that's fine with him and leave it at that.

Turning back to his book he rubs idly at his wrists. Until Gaius had mentioned them, the warrior had honestly forgotten all about the wounds there, but now that they have been brought to mind, cleaned and bandaged, they itch. Arthur grips the covers with both hands and purposely tries to turn his mind away from how the linen bandages rub on his raw skin.

"Merlin, look at this." Suddenly Gaius calls out urgently from his seat on Merlin's bed where they'd retreated to the back room in hopes of securing more privacy.

_"What _is_ that?"_

"It's a sorcerer's stone. Among other things it stores some of a person's magic in a form useable to people without access to magic. I believe that, several hundred years ago, a queen possessing one of these and using it to hide her true age gave rise to the legends surrounding these stones of immortality. What is important to us however, is that it locks away a person's magic upon contact. If you held it, just for a few seconds, it might break the enchantments. Spells upon the body generally require some constant source of energy, most often provided by the spell caster themselves. If-"

"_That's great and all Gaius. I'm sure I'm thrilled to have a solution that involves me voluntarily making myself ill, but there's one gaping hole in this solution. We don't have one."_

Worried, Arthur breaks into their conference. "Why would that make you ill? Do we have another solution? Because this one looks like it could work-"

_"Did you not hear what I just said Clotpole? We. Don't. Have. One."_

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Yes we do. I've seen a stone like that in the vaults."

_"What!"_ Merlin groans.

Gaius is much more enthusiastic. "Arthur, can you retrieve it?"

"I should be able to. The King doesn't care where I go so long as I'm not trying to escape the castle."

_"The _King_, Arthur? You've never called your _father_ that before."_

The Prince winces. He hadn't meant for Merlin to catch that. He ignores Merlin's concerned inquiries and hurries out the door. "In fact, I'll go now, before evening meal. I'm expected to dine with the court."

His thoughts race as Arthur makes his way down the stone corridors.

Even with Merlin somehow returned to him, he can't escape the images that dance in his mind. Every time he closes his eyes, flames rise higher and higher to engulf an unconscious Merlin.

Every time he drifts off into an uneasy sleep, his dreams are filled with his father's stern countenance as Uther drops his hand and the torch is thrown - only in his dreams Arthur is not restrained. He is free to run and tear Merlin away from the fires but he doesn't. He just stands there immobile as his brother burns before his eyes. In the dreams, Merlin is awake. Sometimes he smiles; with his last breath granting forgiveness that Arthur doesn't deserve. Sometimes his screams send Arthur bolting upright mere minutes or seconds after closing his eyes. In one dream Merlin simply glared at him with eyes full of accusation and hate as a veil of smoke turned into fog, leaving Arthur lost and alone until he woke in a dead sweat crying out for someone who wasn't there.

'But he's here now.' Arthur reminds himself. 'Merlin's alive. Merlin is alive.' He keeps up this mantra in his head as he nods in cold acknowledgment to the two men guarding the entrance to this section of the siege tunnels and, more importantly, the vaults. He recognizes them as two of the guards who had stoked the flames hotter and hotter until nothing could be seen through the waves of heat.

And their nonchalance, mirroring that of their King, is why Arthur can no longer look said man in the eyes without betraying his loathing of their steely chill; why he cannot bear to call the man his father.

He just can't.


	11. Part 2 Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

Finding the stone takes longer than expected and Arthur doesn't have time to return to his rooms before he must report to dinner. Pausing at the door to survey the crowd he nods for the nobles to sit when they rise as one in his presence.

His King greets him with open arms. "Arthur! I'm glad to see more color in your cheeks. Will you be resuming your duties tomorrow?"

Arthur schools his face into a mask of indifference with difficulty. "I am feeling much better." He pauses. "The past few days have been confusing. As if I wasn't in control of my own emotions."

Uther falls for the misdirection hook, line and sinker. "It gladdens me to hear that the curse has faded. Though magic is evil and has again sought to destroy the heart of Camelot, it did not prevail!"

This last is directed to the court at large as the steel tempered King lifts his goblet in a toast. The nobles follow suit and Arthur is gratified to notice a slight reticence in the movements of the Court Historian. Before all of this, Arthur would have put it up to the frailties of old age, but now he wonders if Gregory is also sympathetic of magic-users.

Arthur lifts his glass with the rest of them, but does not drink.

Throughout the meal he finds himself fingering the fine chain attached to a black stone that swirls with shimmering lights of a thousand shades of red, blue and green. He had remembered the trinket because of its dazzling beauty. Now he shutters at its capabilities.

Now, this stone is their greatest hope.

After bidding goodnight to the last of the Court ladies, Arthur hurries to Gaius'. Bursting in without knocking he pulls out the necklace and hands it to the old healer who glares mildly at him. Although Merlin's return had eased greatly the anger towards Arthur in the old man's heart, Gaius had still to completely forgive the older boy for his part in Merlin's capture and Arthur; well Arthur didn't blame him.

"Arthur! Do I _need_ to tell you to be more careful!"

Immediately the Prince is contrite. His stupidity in discussing Merlin's magic where anyone could overhear had nearly gotten his brother killed. He can't make that mistake again. "Of course Gaius." He directs his gaze in a sweep of the room. "I'm-" he forces the words out past his pride, "I'm sorry Merlin."

For that Gaius actually smiles.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the apology but he's not here right now. He decided that becoming visible in my chambers would be signing somebody's death warrant – I agree – and that he'd be better able to hide in your rooms."

Gaius finishes his inspection of the necklace and returns it to Arthur's keeping.

"The runes on the chain enhance the stone's power if I'm reading them correctly. Don't let him wear it or touch the chain. Just the stone. Is that clear?"

Arthur is already backing away. "He's only allowed to touch the stone, nothing else. Got it."

Back in his room he is surprised to find George folding the rest of his shirts.

"George! What are you doing in my rooms?"

The immaculate servant bows low murmuring, "I was assigned to you, my lord, until such time as you find a new manservant."

Anger courses through him. He holds it back, directing it into the growing pile like emotions aimed at the King. This is not George's fault. George had even been one of those locked up just in case.

"Right. Well I don't need you _now_, so put those away and leave me alone."

Noticing the emphasis and putting it together with a something he'd noticed earlier George tentatively asks, "Sire?"

"Yes?"

"Have you found m- a- a-"

"Spit it out already!" Arthur exclaims, losing patience.

George seems to lose his nerve and reverts to his typical aura of remove. "Sire. I noticed that the laundry had already been started. Have you found a potential replacement already? Beg pardon if I'm too bold for inquiring Sire."

"No, George. You are dismissed." Arthur studiously ignores the servant's too perceptive questions and waves him away.

As soon as the other man has left Arthur checks the hallways once again and then shuts the door and locks it.

Turning around he automatically searches out his manservant only to remember that he won't find anything.

"Merlin? Please tell me you aren't wandering the castle like an idiot."

A piece of parchment lifts in acknowledgement. "Hi Arthur. Did you know that writing with a quill pen is incredibly difficult when you can't see your fingers?"

"There you are." Arthur ignores the offhand question. "I've got the stone right here. Gaius says you're not to touch the chain or the backing, just the stone. Apparently they enhance the stone's power and Gaius doesn't want to take any chances."

Merlin's voice drifts closer. "It's beautiful." He murmurs wistfully.

Arthur is about to make some comment about Merlin being a girl when a sudden pressure on his palm stops him. For the first time in the twelve or so hours since Merlin had pulled him up out of his despair, Arthur feels as if he can almost touch Merlin's fingers through the stone pressed between their palms.

"Do-Do you feel anything?" He asks after a heartbeat. The stone trembles but otherwise he receives no response.

In a moment everything changes. The necklace is swept through his hand. It flickers wildly in and out of sight and then the dusky silhouette of a man kneeling on the floor at Arthur's feet flickers in and out of visibility in time with the pulsing of the stone. Arthur falls to his knees.

"Merlin!" His exclamation of joyful wonder is, he will later say, utterly devoid of any such emotion, but no one who knows him well will believe his denial.

And that's when everything goes horribly wrong.

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm moving from one horrible bit of angst to another, but really, it's directly connected to what's already happened. I am totally not at fault here. **

**All comments, complements and critiques welcome, as always!**


	12. Part 2 Chapter 6

Arthur sees them at the same time as Merlin opens his mouth screaming as if the flames were still licking at his flesh. Perhaps in his mind, they were.

The prince gapes at the horrible burns trailing in thick twisted lines up Merlin's legs and sides. From the way the warlock's back is arching off the floor Arthur is sure that they extend up the pale flesh there as well.

He fumbles for the convulsing man's arms and, much more quietly, screams in frustration as his hands go straight through them. A second later Arthur feels a strange tingling sensation and yanks himself backward just in time as the intangibility spell gives way with starts and stutters, less obvious, yet no less wild than the oscillations of the invisibility spell.

All the while Merlin's screams, blessedly absent during the execution, continue on horrific and unabated, imprinting themselves on Arthur's mind for what will surely be the rest of his life. Soon Guards are banging on his door and all the Prince can do as his gaze darts back and forth from the slowly splintering bolt to Merlin, whose screams are growing steadily hoarser, is pray for a miracle.

It comes in the form of Merlin letting out one last shriek higher and shriller than all previous before falling in blessed unconsciousness.

Arthur grabs the, mostly solid, manservant and drags him under the bed. Then he glances in his mirror to make sure is face is appropriately white- it is- before throwing bolt back and allowing the guards to surround him.

"Sire!"

"What happened?"

"Are you injured Sire?"

Arthur cuts them off with a purposefully shaky gesture. He takes the moment of silence to quickly fabricate a lie he hopes they will be able to take advantage of later.

"Merlin. It was Merlin." He gasps. "Screaming. I saw him standing there. Flaming." And he's no longer faking his shivers or the tremor in his voice. "He was screaming. And then he disappeared. Like a ghost. A ghost…" he trails off.

Arthur lets out a shuddering breath and regains control of himself. Squaring his shoulders and wiping the cold sweat off of his face, he addresses the nervous guards in his most imperious tones of command. "Guards, I expect you to share information of this incident with no one," meaning of course that by morning the whole town would know every detail. "We cannot allow panic to spread through the population. I will tell the council and the King myself. You are dismissed."

A chorus of 'Yes Sire's' later, he is alone.

Hurriedly he locks the door again and shimmies a chair under the knob just to be safe. Next he carefully hauls Merlin out from under the bed, letting go whenever it seems like the warlock is about to turn less than solid. In less than a minute Merlin is laid out on top of the covers on his stomach, the stone necklace is safely in Arthur's pocket and Arthur is worriedly inspecting his wounds.

Whatever had been blocking the pain – probably another spell Arthur surmises – had not done Merlin a favor. With no ability to tell that they _were_ there, Merlin had acted as if the horrific burns were in fact _not_ there. His trousers hang in tatters. Grime and dust coat the shiny peeling skin of his legs and where he'd fallen in the cave his knees are a shredded mess of newly formed scab and strips of skin. Blisters run up and down the length of his thighs, arms and back where his skin would have pressed against the hot post. Much of the rest of his skin looks ready to break out in blisters at any moment. Even unconscious and nearly voiceless, Merlin's face twists in pain as his body writhes leaving streaks of pus and fluid on the white sheets.

Arthur doesn't notice that he's shaking until the goblet of cool water he is using to wash some of the dirt off splashes its contents out over Merlin's back. The sudden contact causes a whimper of pain to escape Merlin's trembling frame.

As he tries to still his own limbs Arthur babbles, "Come on Merlin. You're going to be allright. It's really not that bad. I've seen worse-"

When he can't hold himself upright anymore and he grips the bed in a death hold. "-Don't be an idiot Merlin. You're not going to die. I'm not ready for you to be hailed as a hero yet. Just- You just wait here. I'll get Gaius."

As if called by the thought a heavy knock sounds from the hallway side of the door. "Sire? You asked to speak with me?"

Good ol' Gaius. Twisting things so that every situation is to their advantage. Making it seem as if Arthur has some minor illness rather than Arthur holing up in the physician's quarters. Making the Prince seem like he is in charge as things should be. Doubtless, the craftiness of the old physician is one of the main reasons Merlin's secret lasted as long as it did.

Arthur unbolts and unbarricades the door just long enough to let him in.

"Sire? What happened? Where's Merlin?" Gaius' voice never rises above a whisper but his questions grow more and more stern with worry until his eyes find Merlin resting quietly if not peacefully on Arthur's bed.

"Oh, _Merlin_." Gaius says nothing else as he brings out his medical satchel. When Arthur notes that nearly all the contents are burn related he realizes that Gaius had anticipated something like this where Arthur had not. His guilt increases.

Gaius immediately sets to work snipping off dead skin and laying cooling poultices over every inch of exposed flesh.

"Help me role him over. I need to get to the front of his legs."

That done, they both continue on in silence until it comes time to remove Merlin's boots. The leather is cracked and curled up where it's not burned through. As Gaius snips through the remaining seams they fall apart.

Arthur gags. No wonder Merlin had been clumsier than normal. The bottoms of his feet are cover in a stiff white and brown that makes Arthur hurl for real when he realizes that the strange leathery looking stuff is Merlin's skin. Several toes are black with char and the beginnings of gangrene.

Arthur abandons his efforts to help when Gaius actually turns his attention away from Merlin to ask if Arthur will be all right.

"Will- Will he be ok, Gaius?" he finally asks from his place of vigil at the foot of the bed when the last bandage is tied off.

Gaius sighs heavily. "I don't know. I simply don't know. He will lose toes. That is for certain. I'll have to cut them off as soon as possible. Whether or not he is ever able to walk again without the aid powerful spells for pain such those as he cast upon himself in the first place…. only time will tell."

The physician suddenly seems ten years older. He sits down heavily in a chair pulled up to the bedside and Arthur watches helplessly as he buries his face in his hands and morns. "Oh Merlin. My poor boy. Why has fate seen fit to act so cruelly to you? Why must _you_ be the one to undergo such hardship?"

Arthur has no response.


	13. Part 2 Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had internet connection and I had the chapter but not on the same computer. As it is I'm in a hurry so rather than more explanations I just hope you enjoy it!**

Over the next few days Arthur accidentally enlists the help of several others, including Guinevere, George and Lord Byron's son of all people in propagating the rumor of Merlin's Ghost. George is 'pelted' with the breakfast he had been carrying up to Arthur's chambers, Guinevere 'sees' a pale shadow following her around as she does her duties and Lord Byron's son, a knight in training, reports that the Ghost had blunted all of the weapons in the armory (no one questions the grinding stone he is seen carrying inside the night before nor the similarly shaped package he sends out with two servants the next morning).

Meanwhile, Arthur, under the excuse of a contagious illness, hides his room, locking it at all times and keeping Sir Leon on guard to refuse entry to anyone except Gaius; even the King, though Arthur is doubtful that the loyal knight could actually deny Uther entry if it came right down to it. After all Leon may be loyal first to Arthur but Uther is his King, and Arthur hasn't even told the man why his chambers must be guarded at all hours.

Inside the Prince's chambers, Merlin is kept asleep with a cocktail of powerful drugs. Arthur himself assists Gaius with the amputations on the second day, five days since he'd woken up to armed guards taking him away. Guinevere _is_ told the truth and it is she who carries water to the kitchens to be boiled clean and then to the physician chambers to be mixed with a salt solution for fluid upkeep every time she gets the chance. The cook doesn't ask questions, but when the steward asks why she has so much water boiling she changes dinner plans and says she's making boiled pork, then immediately sends a maid to fetch a swine for the dish itself.

George is asked to deliver meals to Leon instead of bringing them inside the room, but Gaius notices when 'Prince Arthur's' meals suddenly become composed solely of rich broth, soft bread and honey.

One week after Arthur is forced to watch Merlin burn, Gaius allows the concoction of hemlock, nightshade, and mandragora to leave the warlock's body for the first time in three days.

"Tell me again why you aren't continuing to use the potion Gaius."

It's at least the third time he has asked the question but Gaius answers as patiently as if it were the first. The physician understands that Arthur needs something to distract him from the skinny frame that still hasn't shown any signs of waking up.

"It can only be used for so long before dangerous side effects make themselves known. Merlin is stronger than most but I dare not risk keeping him asleep any longer than these three days."

Arthur allows his pacing to return him to Merlin's side where white bandages swaddle the boy from head to toe. A pitcher of mild salt water sits, always ready, on the bedside table.

Arthur lays a calloused hand on Merlin's cheek. "Come on Merlin…. Rise and shine!…. Let's have it lazy daisy!…." He chuckles at the memories and then frowns in concentration. "Come on idiot! Enough of this! It's time for you to wake up now and tell us how you're feeling."

Arthur turns his head to fight back a single tear threatening to escape. He doesn't see blue eyes flicker open, but he hears the pale shadow of his manservant's voice mocking him.

"-'ell Art-r. I feel like hell." He smiles shakily to ask 'What other response were you looking for?'

"Merlin!"

Gaius hurries up to join the Prince at the bedside. "Merlin! What do you remember?"

The warlock tries to shift his weight and immediately bites back a cry.

"Don't move." Arthur admonishes.

"Thanks for the warning." For the first time Merlin seems to notice where he is.

He panics.

"Why am I in your room? What if the King decided-"

"Hush idiot. The door's locked and guarded. No one is coming in here without us knowing it."

"And if they come in _with_ you knowing it?" Merlin winces again.

"Then you'll be under the bed and no one will see you."

"hmm."

Merlin closes his eyes again and tilts his head back. "Gaius?"

"_Merlin_." The one word is infused with warmth and welcome and love as Gaius moves forward.

"Why does it feel like everything inch of my body is on fire?"

"I'm sorry my boy. None of my potions for the pain have been terribly effective."

"That sounds… wonderful..." Merlin is sounding more and more sleepy and Arthur is ready to let him return to his rest when a bony hand grabs his in a death grip.

"Arthur."

"Yes Merlin?"

"Don't- Stay with me… Don't… let me sleep..." Merlin seems perturbed, as if he's _not_ jumping out of bed only through sheer willpower and the promise of pain.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur chuckles but doesn't evade Merlin's hold. "You need you're sleep. Besides I'd think you would want to sleep through as much of this as possible. It should be less painful that way."

Merlin shakes his head. "Not… less painful... I… I re…member." His eyes flutter shut again. He forces them open and locks gazes with his King. "I remember it now Arthur…. …everything…"

His last whisper before the boy succumbs to sleep against his will is surely not meant for Arthur's ears but he hears it despite intentions. "… the courtyard… 'm… I'm burning…."


	14. Part 2 Chapter 8

**I am sooo sorry for leaving everyone hanging for so long. I've been in the process of moving and have just gotten into more of a steady schedule...**

**Anyway, to make up for it I'll post TWO chapters! Read, Relax, and if you're feeling obligated as a writer to help out your fellow... review!**

**&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?**

"_Arthur_!"

The prince in question immediately swivels to inspect the speaker. Merlin is still asleep. Arthur spins back around and is about to return to his work when Merlin cries up again.

"Arthur, don't! It's no use. You're hurting yourself Arthur. Just- Just leave me _be_!"

His voice is low and mumbled but Arthur picks up on the pain that has been a constant presence in Merlin's voice and eyes as easily as breathing. Below the pain, duel emotions of worry and fear fight for dominance.

"'ve got to get out. _Arthur_! 've got t'- got t' escape. þu næfest þá cwealmnesse. þu afl…" (1)

His voice trails off into incomprehensible murmurs before he falls into a deeper slumber.

Arthur had leapt up as soon as the clouded blue eyes had flashed gold under half lids. Grabbing the stone from his desk he presses it to Merlin's palm for a count of three and then waits for results. Nothing discernable to Arthur's senses occurs and he sits back in relief. A sick, scared Merlin generally seems to entail random bouts of magic ranging from gusts of wind to dancing cutlery. Arthur allows himself a moment to imagine Gaius trying to cover up his ward's enchantments during one of his own previous, _oblivious_ attempts to see the warlock.

Then the guilt overshadows him again.

Knowing that his f- his brother is reliving waking tied to a pyre, burning alive every time he closes his eyes eats away at Arthur's sense of duty and, yes, love for those he cares about; even if he's not sure how much of their friendship was real. He should have done something. Gotten Merlin away from there. Merlin shouldn't have had to rescue himself in a bout of half unconscious magic that left him hurting himself even more as he walked blithely about on feet blistered and scorched by the searing wood. It is _not_ Merlin's _duty_ to care for everyone. _Merlin_ should not – as he relives burning alive – be more concerned with Arthur's wellbeing than his own, nevermind what was said about destiny. Above all Arthur should have _done_ something.

"No!"

Merlin is awake, half upright and searching frantically for something with wild eyes that fail to focus on anything but empty air. Arthur drops his quill for a second time and hurries over.

"I'm right here Merlin. I'm alive. I'm fine. You're alive. You're going to be just fine."

The now familiar mantra returns a light of recognition to Merlin's blue gaze.

"Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin. I'm right here."

With that reassurance, the younger man's entire frame seems to relax.

"That's good. HE was- HE-"

Only one name is unspeakable right after Merlin's nightmares. Uther. Arthur grinds his teeth and asks the question Merlin is waiting for, if dreading all the same. But he needs to talk about it, even if he'd rather bottle everything inside. So Arthur asks.

"What did he do this time?"

"I- I woke up." Merlin doesn't elaborate. Both know by now how Merlin's dreams always start. With a fiery pain wrenching him back into the land of living. "I- HE-"

Merlin turns his head away, ashamed.

Angrily, Arthur grabs Merlin's hand and squeezes it in reprimand and support.

"Come on _Mer_lin. You're not weak. How many times _do_ I have to tell you that? Now tell me what happened."

The responding voice is small and mortified. "Is that an order Sire?"

"Only if it needs to be _Mer_lin."

The narrow frame doesn't move an inch as Merlin does as he's asked in a voice more akin to death than any ever should be.

"I woke up. I was in the courtyard, but things were different. You were there with me. Tied to the stake. Before HE burned me HE forced me to watch your execution..."

Nothing Arthur does or says can convince Merlin to say anything more on the matter and Arthur doesn't really try to push it. He hopes that just the knowledge that someone is there to share the burden will be enough for his traumatized servant.

"Come on idiot. It's time to change your bandages."

Arthur watches Merlin bury his pains and fears deep inside and smile teasingly at the Prince. Pride wells up in him for Merlin's bravery but a part of him wishes that the warlock could overcome and be rid of his pain rather than hide it. It shouldn't be this way.

"I didn't know you cared Arthur."

"I don't really. But servants of your caliber are hard to find. Not everyone is as big an idiot as you are."

The familiar banter helps distract the injured man as Arthur carefully unwinds the bandages on his arms first. Right before he pulls off the last layer he hands a thick leather strap to Merlin who places it in his mouth with a grimace.

"Ready, one, two three-"

With one smooth movement Arthur pulls the bandage stiff with congealed fluid and salve away from the scorched skin. Merlin hisses and his hand clenches spastically around a fistful of blankets.

With the bandage comes a layer of dead skin and Arthur lays the thing gingerly aside to be disposed of.

Grabbing the pot of Gaius' salve he next scoops the thick goop on to the blistered skin and, more gently than he'd ever admit, spreads it in a thin layer over the length of the forearm and bicep.

"You need sit up now Merlin. I have to do your torso."

Merlin acknowledges the command with a weary groan. As Arthur slips his hands under the other man's arms and helps lever him upright he keeps up a steady stream of light abuse. "Come on Merlin. Don't be a girl now. I don't like this anymore than you do. People would kill for a chance to be nursed by the Prince of Camelot."

Merlin spits out the leather gag. "No they wouldn't. You're rougher than a blacksmith. Give me a gentle maid any day."

Arthur chuckles and places the gag gently back in. "Well you'd know all about gentle maids, with all the time you spend in the tavern."

"Mm-hm." Merlin responds distractedly, steeling himself for the next strip.

All in all the entire process takes a good hour to unwrap, clean and rewrap every wound. Soon all that is left is the feet. Arthur stands aside.

"Gaius should be around any moment now. Just take a break and try not to fall asleep."

"How can I sleep with you babbling in my ear?" Merlin grouses. Immediately he looks up at his King with an apology hovering on his lips. "I don't mean that you know. I-"

Arthur stops him. "I know Merlin, I know."

What he does know is that the man needs the reassurance just now to heal… whether or not the words are true.

**(1) - (translation: You 'not to have/ to lack/ be without' the 'pain/torment'. You …. ) **


	15. Part 2 Chapter 9

**Here's the second chapter!**

Another week goes by. Arthur can no longer hide behind his mysterious contagion and returns to Court. Uther notices Leon's presence as Arthur's main guard. He commends the Prince's caution against sorcerous tampering and suggests that he find another knight to share Sir Leon's duties when the loyal knight is training, on patrol, or busy elsewhere. Arthur manages not to seethe over this until he is alone.

Merlin graduates to real solids when he can sit up unassisted. His head wounds never exhibit any sign of serious after-trauma and some of his burns fade to shiny patches of tender new skin. The rest covering his arms, legs and back look well on their way to being healed as well.

His feet are a different matter. Another toe is partially amputated eight days after the fact, when it becomes clear that infection is setting in too deeply. A sore opens up on one footpad and refuses to respond to Gaius' treatments.

"Arthur?"

The prince meets Merlin's gaze from across the room.

"I'm not going to walk again, am I?"

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin." He scoffs. "You'll be clumsier than ever, but you'll be running around in no time."

Merlin doesn't respond and Arthur hates himself for it. If he'd been more careful…

Finally, near the end of the third week, it becomes clear that Merlin cannot continue to hide in Arthur's chambers. Sleeping on the floor has taking its toll on the Crown Prince and people are beginning to notice. Then comes the question of where to move him to.

"No Guinevere. I can't ask you to take on Merlin's care on top of your own duties."

"Just like you can't pretend to be sick for a week to do the same?"

Arthur winces at her sharp tone. "No. Because if you act suspicious by suddenly spending more time at home you stand every chance of getting inspected by the royal guard. You have been too involved in the past. That puts you _and_ Merlin at risk of discovery now."

She acquiesces to his reasoning with a sharp nod. She doesn't like it but then, neither do any of them.

Sir Leon, who'd finally been let in to the loop when Gaius had been called away for a few days and Arthur had needed a second person to help, was too uncomfortable with harboring a 'dead' man in his chambers, even if he _did_ trust his liege enough to overcome his prejudice against magic.

Gaius and Arthur are obvious no's and Gwen's final, denied, claim leaves them with nowhere to turn when a hesitant knock on the door followed by the tousled head of George breaks into their thoughts. The manservant gives several rather flustered bows to all concerned, even Gwen, before stating his purposes.

"Sire, I pray I'm not too bold, but I believe I may be able to help. My family owns a house just outside the castle walls. It is a sturdy, quite place, as we have no children living there at the moment; just my sister, my brother, his wife and myself. I have been watching Merlin's progress-"

At this point Arthur leaps up, forgetting that Merlin is still in the room. "You've been what? How did you find out? If you told a soul-"

George pales considerably. "No! No! No, Sire! I've had my suspicions since I was first reassigned to you. When I came in that day I- I apologize sir- I didn't knock. The laundry was folding itself and I recognized the humming your servant always uses to pass the time. I don't know how he was fine then and is not now but I-" Here George straightens up and for the first time in his life meets his Prince's gaze squarely. "I don't believe magic is evil. I have a niece whom we were forced to smuggle out of Camelot because of her power. She didn't mean any harm by it and I don't believe Merlin does either."

Arthur sits back down, shell shocked. Gaius takes it upon himself to respond instead.

"Does your family know? Will they keep our secret?"

"They don't know yet but I'm sure they will want to help," is the confident reply.

Suddenly Arthur smiles, stands up and claps George on the shoulder, startling the poor man.

Turning to the group with a fresh spark in his eyes he announces gladly, "Well then we have an escape to plan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the end, it is the Ghost rumor that saves the day.

That night, at midnight, Merlin is lowered down via a blackened rope harness from Arthur's window into the courtyard. Two sets of guards catch sight of the pale young warlock seemingly floating below the Prince's chambers and their reports, submitted independently of each other and without apparent collaboration serve only to strengthen the growing consensus that Camelot is haunted by the ghost of the young servant who, according to rumor has either been wrongly accused of sorcery and will not rest until pardoned, or has been rightly accused of sorcery and is now determined to get revenge or that wrongly or rightly accused, the young servant simply wants to continue with his duties, loyal to the last.

This last rumor makes Arthur's eyes tighten and his heart ache if only because he knows that if Merlin _had_ died that would be just the kind of thing he would do.

Once at ground level, Merlin is loaded into a handcart, covered with rucksack and pushed through the gates by Gaius who tells the gatekeeper that he needs to restock some herbs that can only be gathered by moonlight. George follows soon after griping about how late his master had kept him working.

Arthur watches from the window until from the second floor of George's townhouse, just barely visible from over the outer castle walls, a lantern flashes once, twice, three times. Then he pulls up the rope, stashes it under his bed, and falls into a uneasy doze.

It's odd having his bed back after these three weeks. It had felt right to have Merlin there, sleeping nearby him. It'd reminded the restless blond of countless hunting trips and the quests that they always somehow survived together. He knows now that Merlin is to thank for this, and with the fireplace stoked for the night he could almost imagine that he really was stretched out on the forest floor preparing to travel on the next day, riding warily into the climax of their adventure or exuberantly over the last hill to see Camelot laid out in the distance.

The Prince tosses and turns and finally grabs a pillow and retreats to the floor. Once there he can almost imagine Merlin sleeping in the bed above him and slips easily into a deep sleep.

**PS. I really wanted to end in a cliff hanger but that is, unfortunately, not feasible at this point in the story. So instead I'll tell you that George narrates the next chapter and leave you hanging there! HaHaHaHa! **

**(not horribly evil I know but I'm working on it!)**


	16. Interlude

**I just realized that I had already posted chapter 14 previously, so to keep my promise of giving you two new chapters I sacrifice my super suspenseful (not really) cliffhanger and give you ... THE INTERLUDE (courtesy of George: he's very courteous!)**

George is just about at his wits end. Yes he'd opened his home to the young manservant Prince knowing full well what would happen to him and his family if they were caught.

But he hadn't realized at all what would happen to him if they _weren't_ caught. He hadn't been prepared for how the invalid in question- or their Prince- would react to being separated.

Merlin hasn't slept the night through since he'd entered George's family home. Nevermind an entire night! -he hasn't slept more than an hour or so before jerking awake with small shrieks or tears. Mary, George's sister, does her best to soothe him but nothing seems to work for long. It's obvious to everyone that Merlin needs the Prince's stern, protective, presence to fell safe. What they don't realize is that more than the _Prince_, Merlin needs _Arthur,_ to hear that calm steady, uniquely Arthurian voice assuring him just by being there that his friend and liege is alive and safe and _there_.

When awake, Merlin is constantly talking or asking for things to keep him busy. According to Jane, George's sister in law, the servant is an apt hand at basic repairs and proved to be a quick learner when she showed him how to make patterns and put a suit of clothes together so that they fit _well_ and didn't pull at the wrong places. When Merlin learned that George knew of these sessions, the replacement manservant was forced, upon pain of something 'horribly unspeakable' being done to his brass, to never speak of it to Arthur or anyone else (though why the Prince and his manservant seem to be under the impression that George is obsessed with brass of all things the man will never know). George is fervent in his vows. Merlin may still be like a bumbling younger student to the older servant, but he has no wish to incur the wrath- or the pranks- of the young magic user.

The Prince meanwhile is still George's responsibility during the day. His Lord is irritable as he always is in George's presence- a different kind of irritability than Merlin brings out- but added to the pile of insults and actual nearby items that are hurled the manservant's way all day, George also has to put up with regular interrogations.

Questions like: _How is Merlin? Is he sleeping well? How is his healing progressing?_ _Are you feeding him enough?_ And others such as: _I hope you're not letting him laze around all day? Has the idiot done anything particularly stupid lately? and Do you think he's more trouble than he's worth? -because I'm beginning to think he might be._ These invariably make the loyal, but frankly service oriented, man uncomfortable. His subsequent lapses into increasing formality only serve to increase his Prince's stores of moodiness.

George can't wait for it all to end.


	17. Part 3 Chapter 1

**A/N: As of now the end is definitely in sight. This is the beginning of the end (or in other words chapter one of part 3 of 3).Comments, complements and critiques all welcome!**

This relatively peaceful period of time, with Merlin safely hidden away, ends all to quickly.

Merlin is just barely recovered from the majority of his burns after another week and a half of intensive care from Gaius and the ladies of the townhouse when they get the news. Rumors of Merlin's ghost have finally trickled up to Uther's ears and the King is furious. He has called upon any with information about the 'ghost' and is beginning to form groups to hunt down it down and exterminate it. How exactly he plans to kill something that is, presumably, already dead, Arthur doesn't know.

All he knows is that he doesn't want to find out especially as Merlin is not, in fact, invulnerable to simple steel.

"I heard there's an idiot down this way. Mind pointing him out to me?" … … … "Yes, Merlin."

The familiar cadences of Arthur Pendragon are a balm upon Merlin's harried mind. When the Prince barges into Merlin's guestroom Merlin takes the opportunity to chuck a hunk of bread straight at his head with predictable results.

"_Mer_lin! I come all this way just to deliver the bad news in person and that's the thanks I get?"

"No one likes the bearer of bad news and I'm tired of being cooped up. At least shooting the messenger is entertaining. Besides, I hear he's a bit of a clotpole."

Arthur shakes his head at Merlin's grin and turns away to hide a small smile of his own. Things can't be the same between them. Their old familiarity was simply a disguise. The sooner he can get that into his head the better.

"Well I can't deny that you're being well cared for if you have this much time to complain," he comments imperiously. Briskly Arthur brushes down the seat of the single worn chair placed by Merlin's bedside. "To be blunt- the King is searching for you. Or your ghost rather."

Merlin's response is so understated that Arthur wonders for a second if the man had heard him properly.

Merlin shrugs. "How is that a problem? I'm not about to go running about any time soon. Let him search and if he… oh. If he finds anyone _else_…" Merlin looks decisively uncomfortable as if his train of thought had just led him to the conclusion that someone else might die in a search meant for him. Arthur watches him silently as the warlock's face undergoes a series of changes from unhappy, to hopeful, to an odd set of gyrations Arthur can only assume is Merlin thinking a problem through rather than Merlin having kittens which is rather more what the Prince would have described them as.

"Well? I assume you're going to try and con me into thinking you're brilliant plan is actually my own and then let me take all the credit why you slink back into obscurity?"

Merlin waves a bandaged hand in dismissal. "Of course not. I'm going to tell you my plan. You're going to say it's an awful idea and forbid me from doing anything of the sort. I will then ignore your orders and find a way to do it on my own, probably hurting myself more in the process."

The fact that Arthur can see right through the ploy his brother is attempting to pull on him does nothing to hinder the success of said ploy in the slightest. The truth is… Merlin has never followed orders when it didn't suit him and while Arthur doesn't know the details of said plan just yet any alternate plan that has Merlin sneaking around alone on his own two feet is a decidedly worse plan in Arthur's book.

"I suppose we're doing it your way then," he grouses. He may be going along with this but that doesn't mean he has to pretend to like it.

Merlin grins in victory. "Oh come on Arthur, I'll still give you all the credit!"

"Just what I need." Arthur deadpans. "Oh look! There goes Arthur! Did you know that he singlehandedly rescued the most wanted sorcerer in Camelot from the K-his Father's grasp and oh look! Is he being led to the chopping block?" He drops the courtly falsetto and glares at the convulsing Merlin. "It's not funny."

"If. You. Say. So." Merlin gasps.

Arthur runs a hand through his hair and lets out a deep breath that he hopes will ease the tension in his shoulders where his sword arm is itching to take a swing at something.

"So what's this plan of yours?"

"Well I must agree with Arthur. That is the most idiotic idea you've ever come up with - including using me as pixie bait – all on the assumption that there _might_ be other anonymous magic users in Camelot."

Merlin stands – well sits- his ground. "You know that the actual presence or lack thereof of magic is no guarantee around Uther. Some maid will have a tryst with the newest kitchen boy and she'll be accused of collaborating with my ghost when she gets caught down some dark corridor alone because her lover got lost."

The detail of the example causes Arthur to do a double take. "Has that actually happened?"

Merlin shakes his head. "You'd be surprised, but no. Not that exact scenario."

Gwen looks up from her lap. "So your plan is to sneak into the castle. Scare Uther. Let Arthur 'excommunicate' you and then what? Go back to Elador? Stay cooped up in George's house for the rest of Uther's reign? Merlin, I'm sorry, but I don't see how this solves any of _our_ problems. What are we to do with _you_?"

Arthur wants to wipe that stupid grin and careless "I'll figure something out" off the other man's face. How dare Merlin think himself unimportant! Nothing but an afterthought, his arse! The Prince slams his fist down on George's table.

"No. … Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?" The addressed peers warily at his King.

"How well can you do that glamour trick you described?"

"Um, why?"

"Can you hold it day in, day out, even when asleep?"

Merlin scratches the back of his neck only to have his hand slapped away by a watching Gaius. "I suppose if I tied the spell to an artifact. I'd probably have to make it universally applicable to the object in question but... Yes. I think I could do it. Why?"

Arthur leans forward. "Here's the plan."


	18. Part 3 Chapter 2

**A/N: Next installment!**

Unfortunately both plans, and specifically just now, the first, require Merlin to be able to run if necessary. Which is how Arthur finds himself watching Gaius slowly unwrap Merlin's bandaged feet, one at a time, for the first time in almost two weeks since Arthur had stopped being one of Merlin's primary caretakers. He waits with baited breath to see the improvement.

As the last layer comes off, Arthur grimaces.

"But Gaius has had me drinking several potions a day for the pain so you don't have to look so sour Arthur. I can't feel a thing."

Arthur allows his eyes to flicker up to Merlin's face. It's probably not obvious to the rest but Arthur can see the waver in his smile and how it doesn't quite reach his eyes. Another one of Merlin's half truths meant to protect them. It's possible that he does not feel the pain in his feet. Regardless, he is hurting. What kind of a life can someone lead without the ability to walk? Arthur can read Merlin's extra concerns in the way he waits for a response from his Prince. What he's really asking is, 'Without the ability to walk how can I protect you Arthur?'

Arthur nods in reassurance then leans down to examine the open wounds more closely. It is a gruesome sight.

The left foot is missing the last three toes, the smallest ones. Around the sutures the skin is red and puffy but, thank God, doesn't appear to be infected. The burns themselves are still raw and red; a network of pits and trenches spreading out in a web across pink flesh shiny from where lesser burns had already more or less healed. Merlin's left foot is the better off.

His right looks hardly like a foot at all. The third and forth toes are gone and directly below the missing digits where the pad of extra skin and callous should have been continuous from instep to outer edge of foot, there is a gaping hole that oozes pus and blood. Along the rest of the appendage a similar lattice of divots and furrows mirrors the left.

Arthur stares in horror at his brother's future until a falsely chipper voice brings him back to the present.

"Well Arthur? What do you think? Seen worse?"

Arthur shakes his head and responds with a smile that doesn't reach the eyes. "Merlin. If this is your plan for making yourself stand out to the girls I think you are going about it the wrong way."

Merlin gratefully slips into the familiar banter. "Nonsense! You really are a dollophead. Don't you know that they love scars? Isn't that right Gwen?" Merlin winks at the maid to play along and she does so gladly.

"I think Merlin is right m'lord. A big strapping scar like this? Why half the Ladies I know wouldn't care a single thing about his station with war wounds like that, and half the girls I know wouldn't care about the state of his brains for the same."

Merlin shakes his head at her gentle barb. Arthur laughs. "Well there you go Merlin. The fairer sex has pardoned your idiocy on account of your battle scars. Well done."

Seeing that he's been gotten the better of this time Merlin merely smiles and this time it does reach his eyes even if it is a bit strained. "I try Sire, I try."

While the younger folk banter Gaius is busy inspecting the hole on the right foot and measuring out patterns on the several pieces of cloth that had been brought up for this purpose. Now he interrupts the muted revelry to hand out directions.

"Gwen start cutting up this linen. Herald can you hand me those boots? Arthur I'll need you by Merlin's side when the time comes. George-"

The quite man who had been standing like a servant in the corner of a room in his own house steps forward. "-Put a kettle on to boil. I'm on my way sir."

Gwen digs out the scrap of silk she'd purloined from one of Morgana's dresses that still hung dusty and untouched in her old chambers, waiting for their wearer to return. "Will this do Gaius?"

He inspects the fine weave and nods once in weary approval. "It'll have to."

He takes the cloth and holds it out against Merlin's right foot, then snips off some of the excess fabric. Laying it aside he helps Gwen finish cutting out footprint after footprint from the linen sheet.

Just as their finishing this task George comes up with a hot kettle and a bucket followed by Mary and Jane with lunch.

"Here you are Sirs and Sire, and Miss Gwen." The women lay out a hearty meal of cheese and bread, supplemented by a little meat paid for from Arthur's purse, along one side of the mantle and proceeds to serve everyone a portion, giving the Prince the largest. Everyone pretends to ignore Arthur as he swaps his plate with Merlin's when the warlock isn't looking before handing the larger portion over to the injured man.

Leon, who had been watching the merry Mary surreptitiously over the past few days now turns to her in thanks. "We appreciate your hospitality ma'ams. If I could ask you to leave the room now, we are going to be discussing plans and well-" the knight coughs awkwardly, "I don't want you in any danger for the knowledge you hold."

Jane nods and takes her leave followed by her husband, Herald. Mary laughs. "Sir Knight, I'm already hung if I get caught harboring him," She gestures to Merlin with one hand. "I might as well go the full yard and join in this last scheme."

Leon looks even more uncomfortable at this and opens his mouth to argue. Mary stops him. "Look Leon," she says comfortably, calling him by his given name to his face for the first time. "Miss. Gwen is helping and you don't have any objections to help from that lady. George is my family and you don't have any objections to his help. Why is it that you don't want _my_ help?" Her eyes sparkle with humor as if she already knows the answer and is just waiting for the embarrassed knight to admit it to himself.

Finally Leon coughs and repeats himself, "I would rather you did not put yourself in any more danger ma'am," but he doesn't stop her from listening in on the planning and only objects once more to her inclusion in the final gambit.

Gwen notices their interactions and at one-point leans over to whispers to George, "How long do you think it'll take him to ask you your sister's hand in marriage?"

George cracks a smile.

While the rest of the group is busy with their tasks, Arthur and Merlin are stuck waiting. They pass the time alternately discussing various aspects of the plan and hitting each other upside the head.

"So how's the spell coming along, all great and powerful warlock?"

Merlin snorts. "It's coming, ruler of all Albion," he returns.

Arthur grimaces. "Do you have to bring that up? I should think I've got enough responsibility with one kingdom, I don't necessarily _want_ to rule all of Albion."

Merlin chuckles, remembering his own denial of destiny back when he'd first learnt that the man he was supposed to protect was the Prince of Prats he'd met in the courtyard. "I only brought up your destiny because you brought up mine."

Arthur's shrug says 'fair enough' and he changes the subject. "So the spell?"

"I can hold it now for almost three hours. I still have no idea how to maintain it subconsciously." Arthur shrugs again. He certainly can't help. "I'm still working on how to attach it to an amulet. It'll help to practice with the invisibility spell. Do you have a stone for me yet?"

Arthur nods and pulls out a polished sapphire hanging on a simple iron chain. "Will this do? Gwen acquired the chain. The stone was a birthday present from Princess Vivian. After this is over, you can keep it. I can't be caught dead with the thing for fear of being matched with her by every noble in both kingdoms."

Merlin, unsuccessfully, tries to hide his laughter. "She still hasn't found her true love then?" Arthur frowns in confusion causing Merlin to sober up quickly. "Oh, I haven't told you how we broke the love spell on you yet, have I?"

"No. You haven't." Arthur grinds his teeth. "But I would love to hear about it after we clean up your latest mess."

"Anyway," Merlin continues hastily, "I can try now if you like. I wasn't able to come close to replicating the intangibility trick and Gaius threatened to banish me himself if I tried again."

Arthur growls again. "He's not the only one. You really are an _idiot_ _Mer_lin. What was that you said about intangibility spells gone wrong _killing_ people?"

Merlin grins winningly. "But I've done it once!"

Arthur talks right over the apologetic warlock. "And the last time you went intangible you were so only to certain things. _Weapons_ had no problem going right through you … and leaving holes in their wake."

"Fine, fine, you've made your point." His brother mumbles irritatedly. "Can we please get back to the invisibility?"

Arthur nods permission. Without further ado, Merlin caresses the gem with slow strokes. When he begins chanting Arthur realizes that the man is tracing some sort of pattern on the stone over and over again.

"hæletoþ." Pause. "hæletoþ." Another pause and then, "gimcynn ædre galdorléoð, hæletoþ. gimcynn ædre galdorléoð, hæletoþ. gimcynn ædre galdorléoð, hæletoþ."(1)

Three times the incantation is repeated and Arthur finds his heart constricting when Merlin flickers into invisibility. Arthur finds himself chanting 'He's right there. He's right there.' until the warlock appears to melt back into sight a few minutes later. The gem glows brightly, for a moment arresting the attention of everyone in the room, before fading back to a simply natural bright blue.

Arthur searches Merlin's face for success and is met with a bright grin. "It's done. Anyone who puts this on will be invisible for as long as they wear it."

He hands it back to the Prince who hesitates for a moment before slipping it on. Looking down he gasps. The sight, or lack thereof, of nothing where his body should be is altogether disconcerting. Quickly he pulls the necklace off and pockets it with a rough shove. Closing his eyes he takes several deep breaths to control his racing heart.

"Is the great Arthur himself scared?"

It may be Gwen who utters the gentle tease but it's Merlin who gets punched in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

"I haven't even done anything!"

"I'm making up for all the times you were an idiot and I wasn't there to stop you."

"Hmph."

Arthur looks on with affection as Merlin sulks quietly. No matter what happens, nothing will ever be the same again, not really, and Arthur will miss the days of simple camaraderie they had shared, each engaged in their own duties, but always ready with a word to lighten the mood. Yes, he will miss his friend. But he won't ask Merlin to pretend to be someone he isn't. Not when it's just the two of them. He will get to know this new Merlin and perhaps he will like what he finds.

Perhaps he already does.

**(1) translation wearer invisible. Wearer invisible. Stone channel magic, wearer invisible.**

** Comments, complements, critiques welcome! **

**God Bless!**


	19. Part 3 Chapter 3

**a/n: It's been awhile since I read the last few chapters of this story and when I reviewed it before posting for any last minute corrections I found myself excited by the action! Anyway, with that said, there is lots of action in the next few chapters along with an epilogue to wrap things up. A sequel is definitely on the mind but not likely to be coming any time soon. **

**Read, ****Review, and enjoy your day!**

**God Bless, Auua**

They execute their plan on the next moonless night as the first snowfall of the year drifts down around them in fat cold flakes that melt on their cloaks.

That evening George and Arthur sneak down to the town for the third time that week. Once inside, Mary and Jane layer the linen cut outs into the boots several sizes too big as George applies a topical numbing salve to Merlin's feet.

Then Arthur lets his brother grip his hand as the sisters slip the boots on. Merlin's face loses all color, but though the warlock breaks out in a cold sweat and several tears escape his eyes he doesn't make a sound.

When he releases his grip on Arthur's hand, the prince dramatically winces and shows off the miniscule cut caused by one of Merlin's nails as if it was a mortal wound.

Merlin laughs.

Then he swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands up in one fluid motion. Immediately he takes a step forward and then another as if afraid he will be unable to continue without the momentum. Arthur allows him his few steps, then stops him with a hand and a gentle command. For once Merlin obeys, relieved for the excuse not to walk himself. He allows Arthur and George to form a chair with their arms and carry him down to the waiting cart, without a fuss.

Quickly the two men stack firewood around Mary and the warlock and pull a waterproof tarp over it all. Arthur mounts up and they make their way back through the town. The guard stops them at the castle gate but accepts Arthur's story about escorting his servant out to the forest to collect some last minute firewood easily enough.

Once inside Arthur forces himself to leave Merlin in George's care. It's his duty to seek out his father and ensure that the final confrontation takes place where they'd planned for Merlin to escape quickly and quietly. He pastes on a harried frown and gestures at Mary to follow him. She un-tucks an onion from her dress.

Meanwhile George helps Merlin hobble down hallway after hallway until they reach the old council room. With it's draftier walls and extra doors where spies might listen in, it had been abandoned generations ago in favor of the one in use under Uther. But those doors combined with the many pillars that would interfere with any attempt to surround the 'ghost' make it the perfect location to carry out Merlin's plan.

With the older servant's help Merlin makes it to the back corner of the room where he sinks to the floor, leaning against a nearby marble and granite pillar.

"Thanks George. I've got it from here. Go fetch Gwen."

With a grim nod, George hurries off, hoping that he's misread the expression of pain and panic on the other's face.

Alone at last, Merlin allows a low moan to escape his lips. A single balm is the only barrier between Merlin and the pain. All the others had side effects that they couldn't risk in the confrontation. And the balm is not working. Merlin curses himself for coming up with this plan. Why couldn't he have let the search continue unabated?

His better half responds fiercely, 'Because someone could have gotten hurt. Because Uther won't rest until you're gone for good.'

Merlin shakes his head. He knows why he's doing this. He just hopes everything goes to plan. Because if it doesn't… He fingers the pouch attached to his belt. Inside, a dark stone pulses with colors. If all else fails, Merlin will claim that his magic holds the rest under a spell. Then he will slip on the chain that holds sorcerer's stone and allow it to take his magic, his life. At least this way Arthur will still have a bit of Merlin's magic to protect him, even when Merlin can no longer do the job himself.

Merlin leans his head back against the marble pillar. He prays that it doesn't come to that.

Arthur bursts into the dining room where his father is entertaining one of the northern barons. Behind him he drags a terrified looking Mary.

"Father! The Ghost has made its move!"

Immediately Uther stands, all but ignoring the still seated noble. "Where is it!" the King seethes.

Arthur ushers Mary forward. "Tell him what happened to you girl."

Mary bows low and stutters, tears already forming in her eyes. "My Lord. I was just leaving work, was going to pick up my friend's daughter. I was to escort her home you see-"

"Get on with it!" Uther roars.

"Yes Sire! We we're just passing the old council chamber when- when- Oh it was horrible!"

Uther looks ready to slap her when Arthur intervenes. "Calm down girl. What's your name?"

Mary looks up at him with grateful eyes. "Mary, Sire."

"Mary, what did it look like? What happened?"

She shudders in mock fear and continues in a steadier voice. "It- It was trailing flames, it were, My Lord. And when it turned to look at us- Oh…" She trails off for a moment." It had no face! It was burned and charred beyond all recognition, only- only it had HIS neckerchief on, just like he always did in life. Just big empty eye sockets and a hideous grin…" She trails off sobbing quietly. Only Arthur notices the slight chuckle concealed amid the tears. He agrees. The idea of a flaming skeleton with one of Merlin's neckerchiefs tied round its neck _is_ rather ridiculous. But it does the trick.

Arthur lays a hand on her shoulder. "Lord Edric, would you mind lending one of your servants to escort this women home? I think she's done her part tonight."

At that cue, Mary lets out a fresh wail. "OH I can't! I can't! The thing- it – it still has her!"

Uther sends Arthur a sharp glance and the Prince remembers to look horrified just in time.

"Father we must rescue the maid!"

"And how do you plan to do that Arthur?"

"I talked with Gaius a few days ago. He gave me this charm for protection." Arthur pulls out a simple chain with a beautifully crafted stone swinging from the end of it. "It's supposed to banish spirits and demons. We just have to get it on the thing."

Uther nods, swallowing the lie without a hint of suspicion.

Mary is led off and the warning bell calls in the knights. Arthur turns heel and runs on ahead with Leon. They burst in only to see Merlin sitting there calmly looking as he always has in the past weeks; pale but very definitely not skeletal or ghostly.

Arthur immediately sets Leon on watch to warn them of Uther's approach.

"Merlin what are you waiting for? Why haven't you put the glamour on yet?"

Merlin's laugh is shaky and for the first time that night Arthur sees the lines of pain etched in the man's face. "The glamour _is_ up Arthur. Remember you're expecting to see me so that's what you see." Merlin shifts a little and gasps in pain. "The glamour's not the problem," he grunts. "I-" Arthur wonders why the man suddenly looks ashamed. "I can't get myself upright. I - I'm not going to be able to stand on my own."

Arthur shakes his head. "Not a problem. I'll support you."

Merlin shoots him a look that clearly shows just who the warlock thinks is being idiotic at the moment. Arthur ignores him.

"Just trust me."


	20. Part 3 Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm fairly busy with a couple of other projects right now and I think I need to STOP tweaking this and just get everything out there. Expect one more update (an epilogue) otherwise this is it!**

**God Bless!**

**Auua**

From her hiding place with George behind one of doors leading from the back corner of the old council chamber to the dungeons Guinevere can see everything.

When Uther bursts into the room he finds a frantic Leon circling a flaming apparition. The King screams in anger when he realizes that the Ghost has its arm wrapped around his son and is holding a jagged dagger to Arthur's throat.

The apparition turns its attention to Uther as the knights of Camelot slowly begin to flank the beast.

"You will pay for your crimes Uther Pendragon!" Its mouth clacks open and shut but with only a few strands of sinew keeping the lower jaw connected it is a gruesome parody of speech. Slowly it backs away towards the nearest wall, dragging the crown Prince with it. "Merlin only wished to live in _peace_. To carry out his duties as a servant to the prince. He bore no ill will toward Camelot. He _saved_ the Prince's _life_ more than once. He was appointed to his position on one of those very occasions. But I am not him." The creature grins demonically at the stricken King. "I am his anger, his hatred, his pain…."

The words are hissing and mocking and Arthur shivers because he may be able to see that the arm wrapped around his shoulders is hale and alive and daggerless, but he can hear the hatred and anger in the warlock's voice and he is faced with the stark knowledge that Merlin's concern for him is the only thing standing between his father and death because somehow Merlin knows that the death of Uther Pendragon would shatter him, even now.

"And I will take your son with me unless you can show me that you care for one other person in this world. A life for a life. Surely you've learned this lesson."

Arthur remembers the story of his mother's death that he'd written off as a lie and shudders. Was that another of Merlin's lies to stop Arthur from doing something he'd regret? Had Morgouse been telling the truth?

Uther is similarly pale, but with anger. "Don't talk of that day, _beast_."

The spectre laughs, a horrible cackling sound that will feature in the nightmares of the King and his knights for weeks. "And how will you stop me, oh noble King? Your wife gave her life for your son. Surely you can do the same?"

Arthur slips the necklace out of his pocket and tries to signal to the King with his eyes.

Uther nods in acceptance. "If it will spare my son's life, I submit."

In the next moment time seems to slow down. Arthur blinks in confusion.

"Merlin?"

The man grunts. "It's magic. Just get that necklace on me." Arthur slips the thin chain over Merlin's head and suddenly time has sped up and he's stumbling backwards into one of the knights, Byron's son, he notes automatically. The contact with an uninformed person seems to give him a moment where he can see what everyone else has been seeing; a skeleton with charred leathery skin hanging suctioned over pale bones. Flames lick at the creature's feet and its eye sockets contain a similar flame that glares evilly at all and sundry, seemingly all at once. It flickers once, twice and then disappears at the same instant as the King falls to his knees with a cry and collapses to the ground.

Arthur wants to kill the man clinging to him for this bit of improvisation. He'd wanted to hurry straight to the cave where Merlin would be hiding until dawn, but now he must rush to his King's side.

He rises to his feet, ignoring the knight beside him. More roughly that strictly necessary he rolls the King over onto his back and checks for a pulse. His is angry when he realizes that he feels relief that Merlin has not actually killed the man.

"He's alive! Get him to his room!"

Hoping that Merlin had been able to manage the ten or so steps to the door where Gwen and George had waited in hiding. Arthur quickly clears the room just in case before rushing off to inform Gaius of their progress and that his services would be required in the King's quarters.

As he departs he prays, 'Dear God- Just get Merlin out of this safely. Just _please_… keep him safe.'


	21. Part 3 Chapter 5

Only a few tendrils of worry twist themselves into a knot in her stomach as Gwen tracks Merlin's and Arthur's backward progress towards her door. Everything is going according to plan. Arthur will slip the necklace onto Merlin and Merlin will escape with them to the caves below the castle where, so he'd told them, he could hide for as long as he liked as long as someone supplied him with food and water.

But when Merlin flickers out of sight and Arthur is pushed away into one of the other knights and Merlin's skinny frame does not come stumbling into them, Gwen's worry erupts into full scale panic.

In the next few hours it is only George's ever-unflappable demeanor that keeps her grounded and focused.

Step one: Find Merlin.

Sir Borin son of Byron had always liked the cocky young servant who dared talk back to the nobles who ranked him. So when he heard that the Prince himself was propagating rumors of Merlin's Ghost he was immediately suspicious. He also immediately arranged to help out. Over the following weeks his suspicions grew. Something was up. The Prince's eyes no longer held the haunted look they had in the first few days after the sorcerer's execution and both Arthur and Sir Leon had been sneaking around more than usual.

Still, facing the 'Ghost' of Merlin he has to admit that the flaming spectre certainly _looks_ real. And the newest knight is not about to go charging it on the suspicion that it's not. Just in case.

So it turns out to be a stroke of good fortune that he has sheathed his sword when his Prince is sent flying into him knocking them both to the ground. It's also fortunate that, due to his liege's weight on top of him he can't turn his head to see what has happened. With his head forcibly held looking away from the action he is the only one to see a door open and then close with no visible person to do the honors.  
Gotcha.

As soon as the chain settles around his neck Merlin excludes Arthur from the time spell and steps away from his support. Almost immediately he sways and stumbles into a nearby pillar.

"Just… put one foot… in front… of the other." He tells himself. He feels time speeding up again and sends a gust of wind to shove Arthur away in a showy burst of magic that also serves to sweep away the remnants of the glamour.

Just one more step.

Merlin's head begins to throb and suddenly he realizes that he can't feel his body. Not really. He doesn't know where his limbs are only that everything hurts.

Swathed in this haze of pain his only thought is to keep going. He can't remember what he's headed towards or running from; just that one more step is needed and then another.

Black spots swarm his vision. His arm, it must be outstretched, touches something cool and he follows it blindly until it gives way under the pressure of his own body. As he falls he wonders vaguely if everything is going according to plan. Then he wonders just what the plan was. His last thought before his head cracks against something hard and unyielding escapes his lips in a soft sigh.

_"Arthur"_

Borin slips out after the other knights on Arthur's command but ducks down a side corridor as soon as he can. Minutes later he watches Arthur hurry past him and then doubles back.

Upon entering the cavernous room he heads straight for the small door to the left of where Arthur had been standing when he was thrown back. Carefully he pushes it inward and hesitates when he meets with resistance. He weighs his options and then inch-by-inch shoves it open just enough to slip through.

On the other side his first reaction is one of befuddlement. Nothing is there to provide the resistance he'd felt upon opening the door. Then he remembers how the door had first opened and closed as if by an invisible hand.

Invisible. That's the key.

He shuffles forward until his foot hits something soft and yielding; a body.

He leans down and feels out the skinny torso covered with strips of linen. Bandages? What for? His hands move upward and he feels the neck for a pulse. Relieved to find one he pulls out a dagger just in case and holds it near the mouth. Faint traces of air fog the steel surface and now that he's listening for it he can hear the gentle puffs of breath; in and out. The person seems to be wheezing slightly as if in pain.

Who are they?

The young knight decides that it doesn't matter. They'd either been helping the Prince or needed to face his justice. Whichever it was (and just in case they were a friend) it's his job to get them out of this corridor and somewhere… well safe might be exaggerating a bit.

Borin slips his arms under the man's skinny frame.

His room will probably be safe enough.

Arthur is nearly out of his mind with worry when a tentative knock at his door interrupts his restless pacing.

Before he can tell whoever-it-is to _go away _the sleek haired, smooth jowled face of Lord Byron's son peeks around the door.

Curses! What was the boy's name? Arthur remembers knighting the boy but…

"Yes?" His command is curt and angry, sidestepping any need to call the knight by name.

"Sire, um- well you see- please Sire, I did what I thought was right, just as I swore in my oaths - I pray that you won't punish me for it-"

Arthur can sense it in the way the knight holds himself.

Merlin.

Refusing to voice his hopes he probes the knight further. "Spit it out already! What exactly am I not supposed to punish you for?"

The young man, practically still a boy, gulps.

"Harboring-a-sorcerer." He spits out in a rush of syllables. "But I swear I'm not protecting him. That is-" His face steadily bleaches whiter and whiter. "-If you're hoping he's safe then don't worry. He is. But if he's plotting against Camelot, well he's unconscious at the moment and injured far as I can tell. I don't think he'll be much of a threat. I mean- that is-"

Arthur silences further babble by striding up him. Torn between hugging the man – because that level of emotion is entirely appropriate when Merlin is involved and the knight has surely saved the warlock's life – and locking him up in the stocks for a week for even daring to think of Merlin as evil – when the boy really isn't to blame considering he's probably been brought up to hate magic with every breath and really it's a wonder that he'd even consider a sorcerer as an ally – Arthur compromises with a simple question.

"Where is he?"


	22. Part 3 Chapter 6

Merlin is flying.

Below him a river twists and winds like a road leading him to… somewhere. With a twitch of his wings he's soaring up, up and then a thermal is catching him and lifting his body towards the heavens.

Someone calls his name, "_Mer_-_lin_." He knows, instinctively that it's his name, though nothing of the words that follow seem to be anything other than nonsense, a foreign language.

He angles his primaries just so and with a screech of joy he dives down, down towards the fields and woods miles below.

Just as he is about to pull up something that reminds him of the wind and sun in his feathers is tugged away from him. In a moment he understands, he remembers, and then he is screaming.

As soon as he lays eyes on the crumpled blankets of Sir Borin's bed, Arthur forgets all about the young knight. He rushes to the bed and leans over the invisible frame of his brother. Almost tenderly, he feels for the chain around the man's neck and removes it. As Merlin flickers back into sight Arthur lets out a sigh of relief.

Other than a sizeable bump forming on his brother's forehead, the servant warlock doesn't seem have garnered any new injuries. Arthur takes one look at the tightly laced boots and decides that he can't deal with them just now. Besides Merlin will still have to be moved, which will probably involve him walking, and once those boots are off Arthur can't see Merlin allowing them to be brought anywhere near his feet again.

Instead Arthur turns his attention to waking the sleeping man.

"_Mer_-lin. Merlin you clever idiot, it's time to wake up. You did it Merlin. Merlin?"

Merlin doesn't respond and Arthur begins to worry. He checks his pupils and is not reassured to see Merlin's eyes flickering under closed lids. If Merlin is merely sleeping now and not unconscious then why won't he wake?

"Come on Merlin. Don't scare me like this. It won't work."

Arthur rakes his eyes over the entirely of Merlin's body from head to toe and that is when he notices it. One pale hand is clenched tightly around something. Arthur gapes in fear and wonder as he realizes that a faintly glowing red light is seeping out from between the warlock's fingers. He pries them open and is amazed to see the familiar engraved chain and pendant of the sorcerer's stone clenched tightly in Merlin's palm. Merlin who has magic. Clutching the stone that captures magic. The enchained chain that was not, under any circumstance, to come in direct contact with Merlin who is magic.

Horrified Arthur snatches the thing away. The result is immediate. Merlin's eyes open wide and out of his mouth escapes a soundless scream.

"Merlin!"

Heedless of propriety or embarrassment or recent revelations Arthur levers himself under his brother's shaking torso and holds Merlin's body in what he hopes is a comforting manner.

"Merlin, snap out of it. It's just a dream. You are asleep. Wake up now Merlin. Don't do this. Kay? Don't do this Merlin."

Nothing seems to help as Merlin begins to cry out.

"Please Arthur! Help me! Please! …. Arthur!" The frantic panic and fear in the small voice of his brother in destiny stills something inside of the prince. His world goes black.

_He is back in the courtyard as the sun sets over Camelot. Merlin's limp frame is tied to the stake with rough knots. The rope is waterlogged. It will not burn through until long after the victim is unable to escape. Arthur cranes his neck to meet the eyes of his father._

_"Don't do this Father. Let him go. Banish him. Lock him up. Anything but this. I beg of you." _

_Uther merely glances at him coldly. "You will find a new servant. One who is not a traitor to Camelot."_

_The King raises his arm. A second later it drops decisively. A guard steps forward torch at the ready. _

_"NO!" The force of the Prince's cry, not a desperate plea but an imperious command, is enough to stop the guard in his tracks as he pulls back his arm to light the pyre. The nameless man looks to his King. Uther nods. The flames leap up from the dry fuel at the heart of the stacks. It is the only dry wood. The rest is green, chopped down for this purpose over the course of the day. It will catch more slowly, but it will burn hotter._

_This time as Arthur throws himself forward against his chains he can see everything. He can see the moment when the warlock, tossing uncomfortably from the heat in his unconscious state, comes to with a start. The first flames reach their target and lap up the wooden post. _

_Arthur can see the wounds he will treat forming as it happens. He can see the sturdy leather boots peeling up under the heat and feel the pain in Merlin's feet lessening incrementally as nerve endings are burnt away in toes that will later be amputated. _

_Worst of all Arthur can see Merlin's astonishment turn to hope as his brother first sees Arthur standing there and then despair as he realizes that Arthur can do nothing more than watch. _

_Arthur watches as Merlin bites back his fear, his face becoming clear of all emotion as he chants under his breath. The thick smoke breaks the warlock's concentration as his lungs give out in a fit of choking coughs. _

_Somewhere in the back of his mind Arthur knows that this is not how it had happened; that by this point Merlin's eyes and indeed his entire body had long since been obscured by the waves of heat from the pyre and the pools of tears in Arthur's eyes. But that 'knowledge' does nothing to contradict the fact in Arthur's mind that these events are equally truthful, as if told from afar by an impartial viewer. _

_As Arthur watches, Merlin's eyes slip closed and then burst open in an aura of golden light. In that instant, nothing like the flickering process the Prince is used to, Merlin is gone. The flames burn hungrily on, only now their target is out of reach. Something in the magic of the vision allows Arthur to 'see' Merlin's body where it has collapsed bonelessly onto the steadily blackening platform. _

Time seems to stretch out endlessly and suddenly Arthur is right there with Merlin, slipping in and out of fevered dreams. Somehow, despite the powerful spells keeping them concealed, Merlin-Arthur is fading. Arthur can feel the pull in his soul to move on, to leave this tortured wreck of a body and slip free of the endless weight of destiny.

_"Please."_

The call comes in like a siren, anchoring their floating conscious.

_ "Please."_

At first Arthur doesn't recognize the voice so full as it is of grief and pain and a longing to set things right.

_ "Please Merlin. You- You came into my life and brought fresh air. For the first time in my life I could be myself." _And suddenly Arthur, once more a mere passenger in this scene long since played out knows exactly who is anchoring Merlin to this world.

_You- oh _God_ Merlin – Please!"_

And he sounds so broken. So broken. Fiercely the shattered remnants of _Merlin_ gather together and reach out. Arthur needs him.

Arthur can feel the pull in bones he doesn't currently have. A desire to protect, to guide, to serve, whatever is necessary; something that goes beyond brotherhood, beyond destiny to something deeper.

_ "Just one more. One more miracle Merlin, for me. Please."_

Arthur feels a slight humor run through Merlin's mind. The secret sorcerer has always been rather good at miracles. Perhaps… perhaps just one more. Arthur can feel Merlin's magic gather at the core of who Merlin is. The pain deadens and disappears. The magic waits expectantly.

_ "Just- Merlin- please. I won't ask for anything else. Just- just don't be… dead."_

And with that Merlin follows orders for once in his life and as Arthur is expelled from this nigh forgotten memory he is finally, finally at peace.

He didn't condemn Merlin to the flames. He brought him back.


	23. Part 3 Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm fairly busy with a couple of other projects right now and I think I need to STOP tweaking this and just get everything out there. Expect one more update (an epilogue) otherwise this is it!**

**God Bless!**

**Auua**

When Arthur returns to himself it is as if no time at all has passed, though everything has changed.

"Arthur?"

Looking down he meets the expected groggy, blue eyed gaze with a sudden fierce joy and lightness of heart.

"I'm right here Merlin. I'm alive. I'm fine. You're alive. You're going to be just fine. Everything is going to be just fine."

Merlin's tired grin is enough to vanquish the last fluttering shadows around Arthur's heart.

"So everything went according to plan?"

Arthur puts on a face of mock anger and irritation and shoves Merlin off of him so as to stand up. Towering over the unfortunate man, the Prince of Camelot opens his tirade with eyes flashing (not even Merlin can tell if they are doing so with merriment or anger).

"Oh yes, _Mer_lin. _Everything_ went according to plan except _you_."

Unnoticed until now, Sir Borin steps forward, concerned at the apparent display of anger towards the invalid. "Erm, My Lord?"

Merlin shakes his head at the knight and smiles reassuringly. Arthur ignores the man.

"You wait until the _last_ moment when all of the knights of Camelot are on your heels and _then_ decide that you can't stand up straight. You manage to get yourself completely _lost_ only _ten_ _feet_ from your destination and oh, let's not forget some _idiot_ of a warlock who decides to stray so far from the plan that he might as well have been going in the opposite _direction_ as he willfully threatens and humiliates the _King_ of _Camelot_ before _knocking_ him _out_!"

Merlin sits calmly through Arthur's rant only gesturing at the irate prince to quite down whenever he starts to shout. Then he quirks his lips and asks, "You can't tell me you didn't honestly didn't enjoy that part."

Arthur can't and so Merlin continues on uncontested.

"I admit it Arthur, I was mad at him. But it's not right to repay blood with blood. He's in no way permanently injured. The worst that will happen to him is that he wakes up with the worst headache I'll wager he's ever had and good riddance."

His tone is light but Arthur is both surprised and relieved to hear the undercurrent of vehemence in the warlock's voice. Surprised because Merlin never seems to hold a grudge and relieved because if he didn't he'd have to be super human and Arthur doesn't want everything about his f-servant to be a lie.

"Well just don't do it again. If you ever want me to _survive_ to be a king you will have to stop giving me these heart attacks."

Merlin chuckles at the boggle-eyed stare they are receiving from the good knight who had rescued him. Turning away from Arthur he addresses the man, "Thank you for saving me Sir….?"

The young knight jumps at being questioned by the sorcerer and stutters, "Borin, Sir Borin."

"Thank you Borin. I swear to you I mean Camelot no ill will. My purpose here is to protect Arthur and deliver him to his kingship in one piece. Please, just let me do my job."

Merlin stops and waits with baited breath for his answer. A slow smile spreads across the face of the young man just around Merlin's own age. "Aye, I suppose I can do that. After all, my pledge as a knight is be honorable and just and to protect Camelot and the King with my life. I can't see that Camelot or King Uther are in any danger and i' t'wouldn't be honorable _or_ just to reward your service to my Prince and kingdom with death. Aye. I'll keep your secret, Merlin, sorcerer of Camelot."

Arthur watches the interaction with overall satisfaction. He is glad that Merlin is gaining allies among the knights.

But, despite the small smile on his face a large part of his heart still morns. Who is this confident Merlin who can speak with the poise, confidence and persuasion needed – and from his own sickbed no less - to win over a Knight of Camelot to the aid of Magic? Where is the bumbling idiot who had walked into Camelot and challenged the heir to the throne and first among the knights to fight? Of course- Arthur realizes – Merlin really could take him down in less than a single blow. He has magic. Even from the very beginning when – Arthur can see now – Merlin had been much less apt at hiding his secret- when Merlin wasn't even truly trying to hide his magic, Arthur had been blinded to who the man really was.

Could the truth be not so much that Merlin had actively played the bumbling idiot but that Arthur had misinterpreted everything the warlock had done or said? Seeing friendship where there had only been a genuine likeableness. Reading trust into mere loyalty… destiny.

Would Merlin even care about Arthur if it weren't for some prophesy that placed them together as destined to guide and rule Albion in some era of future peace?

Arthur knows that Merlin would never turn on him. Whatever they are, whoever Merlin is, he has always fought to see all sides, to protect everyone, when he can. And that assurance is enough to guarantee Merlin the protection of the Prince of Camelot. Because someone so good should not be hunted down for the crime of existing.

But is it enough for Arthur the man to know that what he does is the right thing? Can he keep close a man who, purposefully or not, broke Arthur's trust and in some ways, broke his heart?

Arthur laughs automatically at something the warlock says, without truly hearing the words.

He doesn't know.

**Stay tuned for the epilogue/ prologue for the sequel!**


	24. Epilogue

**This is the end! Hearty thanks to everyone who reviewed and special thanks to those who inspired me with tidbits and oddments of their own imaginings. God Bless!**

"Allright, promise you won't laugh?"

Merlin waits until he has assurances from everyone and then slips the pendant over his neck. He examines his arms as they, along with the rest of his body, are enveloped in a shimmering curtain of air reminiscent of heat waves over the fields of Elandor in midsummer. The memory sparks a train of thoughts much familiar to him over these past weeks.

He looks over at Arthur and smiles, testing. Arthur smiles back but Merlin can see how it doesn't quite go all the way. It reaches the eyes but not the heart. Merlin closes his eyes to hide the emotions he knows are welling up in them.

Arthur had accepted him. Almost without delay, for a measly twelve hours to change one's entire life view doesn't really count an anything at all. It was more than Merlin could have hoped for beyond his wildest dreams. And yet…

And yet a barrier has sprung up between them and Merlin has no more idea how to breach it than to convince Uther that magic can be used for good. Suddenly Arthur treats him as just another man, worthy of his concern, but not of his friendship. Merlin knows, he knows that he shouldn't expect everything to go back to the way it had been before. He had, in a very real way, betrayed Arthur since the moment Arthur had begun treating him more like a friend and less like a servant.

But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, to look at his King and know that, for all intents and purposes, that's all Arthur is now; his King, his destiny. Arthur himself has made it clear that while he is willing to be fair and just, he is not willing to open up again.

They cannot be friends.

So Merlin weeps behind closed eyes and pictures the person he wants to become. Brown. Medium. Ordinary.

His shaggy black mane hides behind carefully groomed brown hair of indeterminate shade. Dull brown iris' akin to a thousand others cover his own startling blue eyes. His skin is smooth and unblemished with a healthy tan that bespeaks of years out-of-doors. His voice lowers and mellows until it is a pleasant, but unremarkable monotone.

He stands to face his audience.

Gaius smiles sadly. Gwen gasps. George nods in approval. Sir Leon's eyes widen perceptibly, but otherwise he does not react. Sir Borin's eyes widen more than perceptibly and his jaw drops in wonder. Merlin is slightly gratified by the young knight's response. It is better than the one Arthur is likely to give him.

Unable to put it off any longer Merlin turns to face the Prince. Arthur examines him head to toe. He circles him, inspecting the illusion from every angle. He snatches at a strand of hair to check that what he sees lines up with what he feels. Then he steps back and nods his approval.

"Welcome to Camelot, Walt Ambrose. I understand that you're here under recommendation to be my new Manservant."


End file.
